


Heaven

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Silent film era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Spike y Drusilla en algún momento de los años '30 del siglo XX.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> La música que acompaña a este fic es "Cheek to cheek", de la película "Top hat" (1935): <https://youtu.be/WOYzFKizikU>.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/WCKlSWc.jpg)

El gramófono suena con una canción moderna por encima del traqueteo del aparatoso proyector. La sala está a oscuras excepto por el nítido foco que ilumina la pantalla de tela que ocupa casi toda la pared del fondo, los muebles apartados para que no estorben. Spike y Drusilla están sentados en el suelo ante la pantalla, con unos cuantos cojines y una alfombra, una cubitera con una botella medio vacía de champán y dos copas abandonadas a un lado, ella medio recostada en el regazo de él, que la rodea con sus brazos.

Los dos están extasiados contemplando las imágenes proyectadas: dos figuras elegantes que bailan, con ropas de fiesta. La mujer está deslumbrante, con un precioso vestido blanco de gasa y plumas, el tocado del pelo a la moda, llena de brazaletes y joyas, y con una esponjosa chaqueta corta totalmente glamourosa pero que no deja de soltar pequeñas plumas blancas sobre el pulcro chaqué oscuro de su acompañante, aunque a él parece que no podría importarle menos. La pareja se mueve por el gran salón con una gracia casi etérea, como si flotaran en vez de bailar. Girando con naturalidad, separándose para hacer unos pasos de baile perfectamente sincronizados, volviéndose a juntar tomados de las manos. Es una delicia de ver.

— _Luv_ , quizás no tenías que haber mordido al cámara. Podríamos haber rodado muchas más escenas. Demonios, podríamos haber rodado una película entera.

—Shhh, querido, mira, ahora viene la mejor parte.

Dru se suelta del abrazo y se inclina hacia la pantalla, los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa de anticipación.

En la película el baile termina, la mujer se vuelve hacia la cámara mientras el hombre se queda en el sitio y se apoya en una de las columnas del decorado, mirando a su pareja con una sonrisa peligrosa que no encaja nada con su aspecto tan formal. Ella camina hacia la cámara, con sus grandes ojos fijos en el objetivo, y cuando está en primer plano se detiene, abre los brazos envueltos por el tejido plumoso y echa la cabeza atrás como si estuviera en éxtasis. Su cara queda oculta.

Cuando vuelve a bajar la cabeza su rostro de vampiro es claramente visible, los huesos abultados, los ojos amarillos tan brillantes, y los mortíferos colmillos sobresaliendo de su sonrisa cruel.

Algo golpea la cámara, que cae hacia un lado y queda apuntando fuera de cuadro, algo desenfocada, sin ninguna figura visible. La película continúa así un buen rato.

—Esa noche estabas radiante, mi amor. Parecías un ángel envuelto en sus alas.

—¡Quiero verla otra vez! ¿Podemos verla otra vez, Spike? ¿Podemos? —Dru se vuelve a mirar a Spike con timidez.

—Claro que podemos, mi flor oscura, las veces que quieras.

Dru se regocija como una niña. Spike la besa con ternura, después se levanta, enciende una luz, detiene el proyector y empieza a rebobinar la película.

Mientras tanto Drusilla sirve otras dos copas de champán, canturreando la música que sonaba hace poco en el gramófono.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en mayo de 2011.


End file.
